A Moment on the Mat
by ElbordinyEmbellisher77
Summary: Elena is looking for a good room in the Boarding house to unwind in and do some relaxing yoga. She hopes she won't be interrupted, but when can Damon ever help himself? DELENA...and a lil fluffy.


A Moment on the Mat

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Enjoy this quick read!

* * *

I had to get away.

Somewhere in this huge house had to be a nice, empty room where I could be at peace. I snuck around each corner, because I knew they where home, in the kitchen, or in their rooms... somewhere. Who cares, I'm at down at the opposite wing of the boarding house. I won't intentionally run into them. Unless one vampire in particular pulls some prank and scares me. That would be just what I need, right before some meditation: out pops Damon from around the corner. That would be **super** zen.

I continue to sneak, looking in this room, then that one, yoga mat in hand, and a towel I stole from Damon's laundry pile.  
_Mmm...smelled like him. Stop thinking about that! _I scolded myself. _It's just a towel._

I refocused and I turned a knob on the third door from the left. Inside looked old and abandoned, from the lightly dusted floorboards to the covered furniture. If I rearranged them, I would have a spacious, quiet yoga room. I really needed this break. A break from everyone badgering me about a dumb golden stake, or some other ridiculous quest. _Golden stake._ I snorted. _Ha. Look at that. I'm feeling better already._

I laid my yoga mat out, then I set my iPod on the floor, putting on the yoga mix I created. I inhaled a breath, and then let it go. I stood at the front of my mat, and I closed my eyes.  
Sending my arms to the floor, I held my elbows, letting the weight of my head fall between my arms, feeling the weight on my shoulders physically lift, and I let out a contented sigh. I slowly raised my hands to heart center, and opened my eyes... to find myself standing nose-to-nose with Damon.

After feeling slightly startled, and annoyed by his presence, I continued with my practice. He wasn't going to distract me while I'm meditating, sorry.

"What are you up to?" He just can't help himself, can he.

"What does it look like?" He studied me for a moment, grinning slyly.

"Yoga, I think...something seems to be stressing you enough to have to meditate...wonder what it could be..." Cute, how perceptive.

"Curiosity killed the vampire, Damon."

"Sorry, I'm not familiar with that one."

I let out a frustrated "ughh". _So_ not in the mood to mentally duel with him when I'm ready for well-needed relaxation.

"Do me a favor and get out."

"Why, this is a room in my house, I should be allowed in it." I opened my eyes to glare at him, and he was smirking at me. Classic him.

"Alright, then, Mr. Dominant. Either do this with me, or don't bother me. How's that?"

"Fine, tell me what to do, this should be quite the experience. New, positions for you to teach me, how _interesting_."

His eyes took on that mischievous glint I had grown accustomed to, and I wanted to yell at him. _Stop being so attractive for like, 30 minutes so I can get some peace dammit!_

Instead of saying that, I jabbed at him about his immaturity, then told him to mirror my movement. I moved off my mat and offered it for him to use.

He moved to stand where I stood, hands at his heart, eyes bore into mine, giving his full attention to me. My heart sped up a bit, realizing that yoga was going to be a bit more difficult today.

"_Tadasana_, or mountain pose, is where we'll start. Arms down at your sides, firmly, as if you are as strong as a mountain, stead-fast, stubborn, can't be moved. Much like your personality," I told him pointedly, and he smiled slightly.

"Weight evenly distributed in your feet, feel yourself become unwavering. Next, let your top half fall forward to your toes. _Uttanasana_, or forward bend. This will help prepare for downward-facing dog, or Adho Mukha Svanasana."

"How do you know all those names?" I smiled into my knees.

"Why do you sound so impressed?"

"Knowing some Sanskrit words earns you some cool points, Gilbert." Well, he never ceases to amaze me with his intelligence.

"I've been doing this for a long time, my mom got me into it."

"Oh." Obviously the questions stopped there.

"Now with downward-facing dog, you pull your hips diagonally upwards towards the ceiling,  
creating a long, slanted 'v'.

"Like this?"

I got up to check his placement. I placed my hand on his lower back to push his hips up further, getting a good look at the muscles on his back. He was toned to perfection.

"'Lena, if you push any further I might as well be standing."

"Oh! Sorry, I... uh-"

"Like what you see?" I could just see the look he'd be giving me.

"If you mean the position, yes you're doing it correctly," I deflected calmly.

"Now push out into a plank position and shift your weight about two inches forward."

"What no fancy name for that one?"

"I call it preparation for _Chaturanga Dandasana_, actually."

"Look at you, Miss Know-it-all."

"God. Just do it," I said, attempting to distract myself from his current position, trying not to envision myself under him. I feel like we were doing hot yoga, my skin was beginning to heat. My take was it was a mix of exertion, his infuriating comments, and... yes his physique in the positions I'm instructing him to take. I know he's doing it on purpose. Yoga is not _that_ sexy. But I'm letting him do what he wants, unless I want to uncomfortably argue with him in downward dog. Or any other position where I yell up into my legs and...intimate places.

We flow through a couple _Vinyasas_, all the while using his eye thing every time we meet in the middle for upward dog. I give him a look of nice-try-but-no each time.

Once we're back up, I position myself in _Utkatasana_, or chair pose. He follows, and I laugh a little. It's not called awkward chair pose for nothing.

"What's so funny?" He said, still seated in his awkward chair, arms extended upwards.

"It's one of the few moves you can't attempt to seduce me in."

He simply laughed as I stepped back into warrior one, or _Virabhadrasana one_. I then moved to _Baddha Virabhadrasana_, or devotional warrior, which I modified to both hands clasped behind my back, bowing far over my front knee.

"How unlike you, bowing to me? So submissive," Damon teased.

I rose up to make sure he wasn't just going to watch me, and he bent down low.

"How gentleman-like of you, Mr. Salvatore," I teased back.

Then I stopped to look at him. He was the epitome of devotional. I knew he loved me, would do anything for me, this pose was made to personify him. Before I gave this any more thought, he was up watching me with curiosity.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"N-nothing, early meditation.." even to me that sounded stupid.

"Oh really? I don't believe you oh wise guru." I sighed.

"I was thinking about how much that pose fits you. You are like, the most devout, and loyal person I know. You'd do anything for the people you care about."

"I guess you could say that..man yoga sure puts you in a good mood."

I looked into his eyes thoughtfully before realizing I'm looking a bit too long and I was out of focus. I stood up straight to center myself. _Breathe_ I told my body. _Ignore sensations, focus on the breath_.

When I opened my eyes to see what Damon was doing now, he was inches from me, mirroring my stance. That smirk... God! I have such a love/hate relationship with that smirk.

"Uhm, we should go into corpse pose now," I said, getting down quickly to my back and laying on the floor. I felt him so close to me, and by this time my skin glistened with sweat, he didn't even need to touch me to feel the waves of heat.

"Palms up," was all I managed to articulate. I sensed him shift a little. That's how close he was. I can _feel_ him almost touch my hand. I fear this man will never understand personal space.

What am I doing? Not focusing on what I should be, that's what. My breath is more important right now.

Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...inhale...

Less than a second later I was being pressed into the floor. Damon _apparently_ saw this as a time to pounce. So like him, but still not any less surprising as he trailed his lips down my neck. I felt my body tremble with micro-shocks at every nip to my hot skin.

"Damon!? What are you mm!?-"

He was kissing my lips so forcefully, I wanted to melt, and not just from the heat.

"Shh, don't think. Feel."

I tried to calm down, but this was Damon on top of me! There was no such thing as calm right now, it _simply_ did not exist.

He deepened the kiss with every stroke of his tongue against my lips. I idly obliged, letting him explore each and every crevice he wished to reach, which was everywhere and anywhere as he sped up and kissed more passionately. I gave up every kiss, every clash of tongue, every sigh. I let out a moan as my feverish flesh craved more. Just as soon as it started, it was over, and I glared at him as he pulled away, wishing he would never stop. He looked at my expression and smiled.

"I'm not going to continue here, in your makeshift yoga studio, I figure you made this a sort of sacred space... meet me in my room tonight, and I'll make you feel worshiped, like you deserve."

"And if I don't accept?" I said feistily.

"Well, then I guess you'll never know what positions I have to show _you_, Miss Gilbert."

He gave me a quick kiss before rising to stand and walk out of the room, but not before he heard my answer.

"Fine. Namaste, Damon."

* * *

****Hope you all enjoyed this 'lil bit of Delena fun! Comment and Fav if you'd like :) ****


End file.
